


Ta-Da!

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Pregnancy, Tada, Twins, dangerous delivery, in labor, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay goes into labor and takes a turn for the worse.  Cameron must rely on the magic of love and family to get him through it.





	Ta-Da!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompt requests:
> 
> 1\. Would you be willing to right angst-y fluff for Kaymeron with the prompt, "Don't die on me. Please." And please don't kill one of them off!
> 
> 2\. Would you be willing to write a Kaymeron one-shot where Kay almost dies giving birth to the twins? (Also, I don't know about you but I see the twins as being a boy and a girl set)

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!” Kay yelled in pain as she lay in the hospital bed squeezing Cameron’s hand. She had been having contractions for hours, and it showed. Her hair was in a messy bun that was falling out in random places, making it messy in a non-cute way. Not to mention her bangs were stuck to her forehead in a layer of sweat. Kay’s eyes were also tired and puffy from all the emotions coursing through her. She was happy to be becoming a mother, sad that her pregnancy was coming to a close, annoyed at how much pain she was in, and both glad and angry that Cameron Black did this to her. 

 

“Ow, ow, ow!” Cameron winced. “My hand!” Kay cut him a wicked glance that said ‘Are you kidding me?’ and he quickly shut up after adding, “Right. Nevermind.” With that, another contraction came along with more yelling and grunts of pain from both. 

 

“Good job, Kayby. You got this. The babies are almost here.”  He smiled as he always did when he said the word baby in the plural form. Cameron still couldn’t believe they were having twins. He remembered the day the nurse told them the news. They went in to find the gender but came out with so much more. It was crazy. He hadn’t known whether to laugh or cry, so naturally he did both. At the end of the day though, something about having twins just felt right and oddly perfect.  And now it was finally happening. The contractions were minutes apart, so Cameron knew it wouldn’t be long now. 

 

Kay stared at her husband for a long moment then finally whispered, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” He replied, kissing her once on the forehead then on the lips.

 

Too soon the sweet moment was interrupted by yet another contraction. As this one came to an end, the doctor entered the room. 

 

“Sounds like we are getting close.” Dr. Singh said with a smile as she put on her gloves. “Let’s have a look.”  Sitting on the stool at the end of the bed, the doctor began to examine Kay. “Ten centimeters.” She noted. “It’s pushing time.”

 

After a couple nurses came into help, they did just that. “All right... push!” Dr. Singh commanded. 

 

With a loud grunt, Kay squeezed Cameron’s hand until it turned purple and pushed with all she had. Once. Twice. Thee times.

 

“Hold on. Stop pushing.” The doctor said calmly yet forcefully. 

 

It was quiet a moment. Not too long but long enough for Cameron and Kay to exchange a worried look and for Cam to ask, “Is everything okay.”

 

“Everything is fine.” The doctor assured. “However, baby number one is in breech position.  Now, normally I could go in and try to rotate the baby by hand, but with another baby in there, I think it would be safer for everyone involved if we did a c-section.”

 

Standing up, the doctor rattled off some directions for the nurses as she made her way out of the room. Kay rubbed her stomach and looked to Cameron who was doing his own version of Lamaze breathing. 

 

“Hey, look at me. ” She said softly, catching his attention. As his eyes bore into hers, she told him confidently, “A c-section is a common method of delivery. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Cameron nodded and kissed their intertwined hands, wanting to believe her. However, he had a pit in his stomach that was convincing him otherwise. 

 

********

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a new  room with more doctors and nurses and machines. Cameron was dressed in scrubs this time with a matching cap. Kay was in her hospital gown but also wore a special cap to keep her hair out of the way as she was attached to several machines given that this was a surgical procedure. In the same positions as before, they held hands tightly and let the doc do her thing. 

 

A few moments later, Dr. Singh’s voice rang out, “Here is baby number one... It’s a girl!”

 

“A girl! We have a daughter!” Cam beamed then kissed his wife in excitement.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Kay added as she watched the nurse take her baby girl across the room to clean her up. 

 

“Just like her mama.” Cam nodded. 

 

Exactly three minutes later, the doctor cheered, “Baby number two has arrived! Mr. and Mrs. Black... say hello to your son.”

 

“A son!” Cameron exclaimed.

 

“Our son.” Kay grinned tiredly as her eyelids grew heavy. 

 

“We have a daughter AND a son, Kay!” He smiled proudly as he watched the nurse take his baby boy from the doctor then turned to his wife. Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping and her head rolled slightly to the side. Immediately feeling like something was off he queries, “Kay?” Unfortunately the only response was the sudden chaotic beeping of the machines she was attached to. “KAY!” He found himself shouting. “Wake up, Kay!”

 

Cameron waited for a response as he shook her lightly by the shoulder. Still nothing. At least not from her. The doctor and nurses were pretty chatty though, sharing information about the patient’s current state and how to treat her. They used terms he wasn’t too familiar with, so he wasn’t 100% sure about what was going on. All he knew was that she was bleeding too much, which obviously wasn’t a good thing. 

 

“Come on, Kay.” Cameron begged. “Don’t die on me.  _Please.”_ Cupping her face with his hands he cooed softly. “Our kids need you.  _I_  need you.”

 

He wanted to say or do more but the nurse was ordered to remove him from the room so the doctor could focus and have more room to work and breathe. Cameron understood, but he didn’t like it. He hated being helpless. He couldn’t stand sitting in the hall and doing nothing while his wife was potentially dying in the next room. So, instead, he paced and prayed to any and every higher power he could think of. After a few minutes, his mind wandered to why. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t he have a happy life with a happy family.... just this once? Becoming enraged at his thoughts as well as the helplessness, Cameron balled up his blue cap that was now in his hands and threw it violently down the hall before swinging a fist in the other direction and punching the wall. He made a sizable dent in the drywall but didn’t care in the least.

 

“Whoa! Cam! What’s going on?” A familiar voice called out. 

 

Turning to his left, Cameron saw his twin brother, Jonathan, coming toward him with a nurse in tow.  The elderly woman was chastising him. Something about how he wasn’t permitted to be back here. She must have gone to the waiting room to give the gang an update and worried him. Or maybe his twin sense had kicked in and alerted him that something was wrong. Either way, Cameron was grateful to see him. 

 

Now standing in front of his brother, Jonathan placed a hand on each of Cam’s shoulders and repeated, “Cam! Are the twins okay?”

 

“The babies are fine.” He managed to get out clearly, but Cameron’s voice began to waiver as he tried to explain about his wife. “It’s Kay... sh-she’s bleeding too much. The machines were g-going crazy. I’m so scared Johnny.”  Cam finished in a whisper as tears streaked down his face.

 

Jonathan immediately pulled his brother in for a hug, squeezing him tightly with everything he had. 

 

That’s when Cameron Black officially broke. Holding on to his big brother for dear life and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, he felt himself grow weak with sorrow. After a long moment, he finally whispered, “She can’t die, Johnny. I need her.”

 

At that, Jonathan quickly pulled his brother back to look him in the eyes and said adamantly, “Hey, don’t talk like that!  Everything is going to be all right, you hear me?”

 

“You don’t know that.” Cam tossed back dejectedly. 

 

“Actually, I do.” Johnny assured. “In case you haven’t noticed, your wife is kind of a badass. She is literally the strongest person I know, putting criminals away for a living, growing two little humans inside of her, not to mention putting up with you on a daily basis.” At that, Cameron offered the smallest of smiles. His brother took that as a positive sign and kept going. “What I’m saying is, Kay has never given up on anything or anyone before, and I doubt she’s about to start now. So, believe in her.... just like she’s always believed in you.”

 

Cameron nodded, “Yeah, okay.” Then added with a sniff. “Thanks, Johnny.”

 

He nodded in return, then after a moment, he replied, “C’mon.” and walked his brother to a nearby chair so he could sit down. 

 

Leaning coolly against the wall beside his brother, Johnny asked, “So do I have nieces or nephews?”

 

“Both.” Cam grinned, revealing his right dimple.

 

Jonathan proceeded to probe more about the babies, including what their names and who their god parents were. He was genuinely curious and wanted to distract his brother from thinking the worst. So, really it was a win-win. However, Cameron refused to divulge any information, saying he had to wait and see.

 

After that, they proceeded to chat aimlessly to pass the time. They sat in the hall talking for what seemed like forever until Dr. Singh came out of the room with an unreadable expression. Cameron shot out of his chair, more than ready to hear an update on his wife. 

 

Sighing, she said, “Obviously, there were some complications with the delivery. The placenta wasn’t delivered properly with the babies, causing a hemorrhage. However, we were able to act fast and stop the bleeding. Kay is going to need a lot of rest, but she’ll be just fine.” Dr. Singh finished with a smile. 

 

Jonathan sighed in relief as Cam flung his arms around the doctor and said, “Thank you, Doc.”

 

“Would you like to go see her?” She offered. 

 

“Yes!” Cameron answered hurriedly then looked to Johnny. 

 

“I’ll give the guys an update. Go be with your family.” Jonathan smiled as he briefly clasped his brother on the shoulder. 

 

Cam clasped him back, giving him a small smile before following behind the doctor and returning to Kay. As he did, a million things ran through his mind. 

 

One of them being that he hoped his twins would one day be as close as he and Jonathan were.

 

*******

It’s amazing how quickly things can change. One minute, you’re having the worst day of your life, and the next, you’re on cloud nine. That’s how Kay felt today. Going through labor and almost dying was terrifying, but now, sitting in the hospital bed and holding her new born son, she felt euphoric, like nothing could ever top this feeling or this moment. Ever. 

 

Cam stood to her right, gently rocking their baby girl back and forth in his arms. He smiled as he hummed a soft tune and adjusted the pink blanket tightly around her. Not too tight though... of that he was careful. He did just as the nurse showed him earlier. 

 

The twins were born early this morning. It was now a quarter after six. After a good day’s rest, Kay was... well honestly she was still exhausted. However, when the nurse checked in a moment ago and asked if she was up for visitors, she couldn’t say no. No doubt the gang was waiting excitedly and definitely impatiently to meet their newest members. Kay could only imagine what kind of scene they were making out there in the waiting room. She didn’t have to imagine long though. 

 

“Gunter, what the hell!?” Jordan spat as he stumbled through the door. 

 

“You were taking too long. I was helping.” Gunter smirked. “And watch your mouth. There’s tiny ears present!”

 

“Both of you hush or you’ll wake the...  _babies_!” Dina squeeled in delight as her eyes danced between the twins in front of her. Quickly, she darted to Kay’s side to coo at the infant in her arms. 

 

Mike chuckled as he followed behind her.  Jonathan did the same, nodding for Jordan and Gunter to come with him toward Cam. 

 

“Congrats, you guys.” Announced Johnny. 

 

“Mom ‘n’ pop in the hizhouse!” Jordan cheered dorkily. 

 

Gunter responded with a slap to the back of the head, saying “Don’t ever do that again.”

 

“Seriously, guys.” Mike interrupted. “We’re all really happy for you.”

 

“Thanks.” The couple replied in unison. 

 

“And were glad everyone is healthily.” Dina noted pointedly at Kay. “You gave us quite the scare, young lady.”

 

“Well, I think I have a way to make it up to you.” Kay smiled, holding her son out to her friend. As Dina eagerly scooped him up, Kay continued, “Meet Destan Asher Black. Your godson, if you and Mike accept.”

 

“What!? Of course we do! Oh, my precious boy!” Dina blurted in excitement. 

 

More calmly, Mike chimed in with a grin, “We’d be honored.”

 

“And Johnny,” Cameron interjected. “We have decided that we want you to be the godfather of our first born, Miss Tessa Adalyn Black.  Meet your uncle, Tess.” Cameron whispered the latter softly to his daughter as he handed her over to his brother. 

 

Johnny was a little stiff at first, causing her to fuss and Cam to laugh. 

 

“Just relax.” Cameron told him. 

 

“Yeah,” Jordan agreed. “They can smell fear.”

 

Jonathan ignored his friend’s teasing and took a deep breath. As he began to relax, so did Tessa... Tess?  _Tessie_. He decided. She was definitely a Tessie. 

 

“Hey there,Tessie. Listen, I’m not exactly the greatest role model, but I promise I will be the best uncle ever... and apparently godfather. You okay with me being your godfather?” Johnny spoke softly as he doted over his niece.

 

Tessie let out a teeny weeny burp then smiled, causing all the adults to erupt in quiet laughter. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He grinned. 

 

“So will I.” Cam nodded then looked to Dina. “D, we were hopping you wouldn’t mind pulling double duty in the godmother department.”

 

“Are you kidding? I’d be delighted!” She beamed. “These two already have a special place in my heart. My precious Destan Asher and sweet Tessa Adalyn.” She cooed to the twins. 

 

Just then, something clicked inside Johnny’s head. “Wait... you said Tessie was born first right?”

 

“Yep, by a good three minutes.” Cam answered.

 

“So, it’s actually Tessa Adalyn and Destan Asher.” Jonathan corrected Dina’s former statement. 

 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Kay replied skeptically, wondering where this line of questioning was going. 

 

“What’s your point?” Dina queried. 

 

Johnny smirked, “You named your kids Tessa Adalyn and Destan Asher... as in T.A. and D.A. ...as in...”

 

“Ta-da!” Cameron finished with a flourish. 

 

The room was instantly filled with an assortment of smiles, giggles, eye rolls, and head shakes as this little revelation sank in.

 

Kay was the first to speak as she fell back against her pillow and said, “You gotta be kidding me. How did I miss that one?!”

 

“Pregnancy brain?” Jordan tossed out. When he was met with a bunch of curious looks, he went on. “What? It’s a thing. Scientifically speaking, women tend to forget things and loose focus when their preggers.”

 

“Actually,” Gunter challenged. “Some women are known to get sharper instincts when pregnant in preparation for taking care of their young.”

 

“I don’t know about Kay’s mental state,” Dina responded. “But her body has been quiet distracting lately, growing two little humans and all.  I’d say that’s a valid excuse.”

 

“Don’t forget, Cameron is a master of deception.” Mike added, slightly geeking out over the ‘trick’ his friend had just revealed. 

 

“Not to mention,  _con_ ception.” Jordan quipped, pointing between the newborns. “Am I right?”

 

“Jordan, sweetie...” Dina began sweetly. “It wasn’t funny the first time when we found out about the pregnancy, and it’s not funny now. K? Okay.”

 

“Ooh, wait, what’s that, Tessie?” Johnny asked the small child in his arms. “Yes, you are right. Uncle Jordan  _did_  just get burned! High five!” He teased, picking up his niece’s tiny hand and tapping it to his own and then to Gunter’s. 

 

“Well, if Tessa is gonna be mean, then I’m gonna go over here and hold Destan instead.” Jordan tossed back, slightly embarrassed but not at all mad. 

 

After that, the gang chatted aimlessly as they played pass the babies. By the time  they all got a chance to hold each one, a nurse came in to check things out.The same elderly woman from the hallway that chastised Jonathan was now checking on Kay’s chart and IV. As she finished, she gave a practiced smile and told them, “Visiting hours are over. Time to give the happy family some rest.”

 

Minutes later, all the goodbyes had been said and everyone was cleared out.  Cameron, who was now holding their son, crawled into the bed with Kay, who was cradling their daughter. As they rocked their children to sleep, Cam whispered, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Kay questioned as she turned to look him in the eyes. 

 

“For giving me all of this.” He replied, gesturing around them. “I never thought any of this was possible, that I could be married or have kids or be this happy... until I met  _you_.”

 

Kay smiled and responded, “You know, I never thought romance or a family was in the cards for me... until you came a long and shuffled the deck. So, thank  _you_  for not giving up on me... and for not letting me give up on myself.  I love you, Cameron Black.”

 

“I love you too, Mrs. Daniels-Black.” He retorted sweetly, then, after exchanging the dopiest, love struck looks, they exchanged a quick, soft, yet very passionate kiss. 

 

After the kiss, they lingered a moment with their foreheads pressed together and then Kay adjusted herself so her head rested on her husband’s shoulder like a pillow. Still embracing their children, they sat together in the peace and quiet and enjoyed the rest of their evening together as a family. 

 

 _Family_.

 

Cam had heard that word several times today and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face each time. 

 

It was there again now. 

 

As of today, he officially had a family of his own, and he couldn’t wait to love and cherish it and be the best dad he could be. 

 

The Amazing Cameron Black: Man. Magician. Brother. Husband. 

 

And now,  _father_. 


End file.
